


The Weight of Waiting

by orphan_account



Series: The Adventures of King Arthur and His Omega [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha Arthur, Arthur Pendragon Is King, Crying, Fluff, M/M, Omega Merlin, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4187640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I just get really nervous, you know? I get really scared sometimes, I don't know of its because the Courting Ceremony is soon, or if- if I'm just scared to live here... or," he whispers, "If I'm scared to be a King."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Weight of Waiting

"My lord? Where are you taking me?" Merlin asks, slightly out of breath and still groggy from being woken up so early. Arthur was walking faster than he usually did.

"Combat training." His voice is clipped as he looks over the edge of the rail, down into the busy courtyard of Camelot.

"But- My Lord, I do not wish to be trained in combat." He stops he walking. Pinching the ends of his purple tunic and biting his bottom lip. And Arthur, for his part stopped, slowly turning around.

"No one in my court will go untrained, Merlin. You are going."

::

The first thing Merlin notices as he's walking onto the patch of land used for is the distinct and overwhelming smell of Alpha combined with a sweaty, grassy smell and it seems they all notice him as well. Before he even nears the group they've all turned their head in his direction, for his part he seeks refuge behind Arthur with his eyes watching the lush grass surrounding his feet.

"Arthur!" One knight breaks through the crowd, his brown hair bouncing around as he ran towards Arthur. "Arthur! How've you-" he makes an abrupt stop, turning to look at Merlin. "Who are you?" He says, slowly tensing with apprehension.

"Oh I'm- um, I'm Mer- Arthur's-" he tripped over his words as blush rushed up his neck and cheeks. Who was he now? Where did he fit in Arthur's court? He just moved here- barely a moon ago! How was he supposed to know?

"Omega." Gwaine

"Technically, I suppose... But I am my own person, and I- I wish to be treated as such... So, none of this," he spun his hand around searching for the right words "'Arthur's Omega' business." Gwaine lifted his eyebrows, impressed. He looked back at Arthur who was trying to hold back the slight curve of his lip, like he knew his Omega was going to do something to that affect.

"As you wish, sire." He chuckles lightly, going in for a bow and Merlin puts his hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Merlin, please."

::

"I'm sore. I'm sore all over, and it's your fault." Merlin pouts as the walk through the door to Arthur's chamber.

"Well I'd rather you be sore today than kidnapped tomorrow." He's looking out over the courtyard, the orange setting sun tinting its stone and the sides of merchant shops. Merlin already managed to get comfortable in a chair at the table, but perked up at those words as if they'd jabbed him in the side with a fork.

"You think I would get kidnapped?"

Arthur turns to Merlin with a fond look in his eyes as he leaned against the wall beside the window. "I know so."

"Arthur, I can protect myself-" he's getting defensive in his voice and instead of extinguishing the flame, Arthur's mind gets the best of him.

"Oh please, you've got the fighting skills of a little girl." He says, like adding dry grass to a fire. Merlin huffs.

"Well I don't think that very fair, you thinking I can't do anything just because I'm an Omega." Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Everything is not about the fact that you're an Omega. I know some can be strong- but you? You've got such a," he's trying to seach for the right word, the word that will decrease the tension in the room. "A dainty build, Merlin." He looks like Arthur just threw a drink in his face and stomped out of the room. He gets up from his chair, cheeks flushed and his mouth is gaping for words.

"I am... I am not dainty, I-"

"Oh Merlin, please calm down you're getting yourself all worked up." He walks up behind Merlin, rubbing his shoulders and whispering in his ear. "No need for that, now is it?" Hoping Merlin hears the light tone of his voice. This used to happen to Morgana at the dinner table and he'd seen Uther do the same thing, he just had to hope we was doing it right. Merlin reluctantly sits back in the chair and Arthur walks around the table to sit in the chair across from him. "All I'm trying to say is I want you to be safe and not feel trapped when you go somewhere outside the Castel because I've made you take guards."

"I know. I know that. I'm sorry," there's a pause. Like the words are all trying to come up at once and clogging his throat in the process, he breaths. "I just get really nervous, you know? I get really scared sometimes, I don't know of its because the Courting Ceremony is soon, or if- if I'm just scared to live here... or," he whispers, "If I'm scared to be a King," his breath quickens at the thought, and Arthur reaches for his hand across the table and gives it a light squeeze. "I don't know how I'm going to do any of that, I don't know how you do any of that," he seems in a tense, just staring at the table, but after a moment he looks up and gives Arthur one of his insincere smiles, the ones he'd learned in lessons as a kid. "Alright, well, that's enough of my babbling for the day."

"Merlin-" Arthur gets up drop his chair, slowly walking to Merlin's chair.

"No, really, it feels good just to get it off my chest." He turns Merlin's chair to him and kneels.

"Merlin-"

"Arthur I'm fine, really." He says quieter, looking towards the fireplace, feigning interest in the flames. Arthur sighs.

"Merlin, I just wanted to inform you rhat I've spoken to Gaius and he's told me that crying, in Omega, is perfectly normal. It allows you to release hormones that cause stress," he touches the Omega's shoulder, feeling the tension in it. "Anxiety," he's slowly making his way up Merlin's neck, once he's at the right place he uses his thumb to turn his chin towards him, his eyes are already wet and his teeth are clinging to his bottom lip. "And paranoia."

"Damn you," he chokes through tears before scooting out of his chair and planting his face on Arthur's shoulder.

And it only takes a moment for Arthur to register Merlin's sudden move before he had his arms around the love of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna make this a little series because Omega!Merlin is so fun to write, it's just gonna jump aroung, y'know, little stories here and there.
> 
> -Elliah


End file.
